


Tòpics meta-teatrals

by Patatatxan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jo que sé, M/M, i en fi, m'he inventat que els dos actuen en una sèrie o alguna cosa mooolt dramàtica, només he llegit fins a la meitat de la segona part així que ni idea, una xorrada gran
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Context del cànon, més o menys, el Nagi i el Mitsuki treballen en una sèrie i, com sol passar en aquests casos, actuar en una situació diferent fa que es vegin d'una altra manera.Jo que sé, que els trobo massa bufons i ja està.





	Tòpics meta-teatrals

—No pateixis, tens talent per l'entreteniment.

—Però, no serveixo per res... Si em comparo amb vós jo no...

—Et compares amb mi?

El somriure radiant, la confiança, les robes, tot plegat era tan propi del Nagi i alhora el feia semblar tan diferent a l'habitual... Havia de continuar amb l'escena. Ignorar que les paraules li sonaven properes i continuar. Però el va sorprendre adonar-se com la seva mirada no volia escapar als seus ulls blaus.

Ningú podia negar que era atractiu. Ho era d'una forma convencional i el Mitsuki s'havia volgut convèncer que no l'afectava. Però en aquelles circumstàncies, amb aquella mena de jaqueta militar coronada per les xarreteres a les espatlles, i el somriure (potser seductor? podia ser?) que en aquella ocasió només se'l dirigia a ell, ho era d'una forma especial. 

Era el mateix noi que li cridava mig en anglès mig en japonès per dir-li com adorava a la protagonista d'una sèrie de dibuixos animats. Era el mateix que deia estupideses constantment i que el Mitsuki havia de renyar per qualsevol cosa... Era el mateix i alhora no podia evitar adonar-se, potser no per primera vegada, de la capacitat de seducció que tenia aquell noi.

—No, vull dir... No gosaria comparar-me amb un príncep com vós, jo no...

Va passar-li un dit per la barbeta, aixecant-se-la, obligant a mirar-lo. El gest era excessiu, no estava en el guió, era purament Nagi. Potser per això tot i que es sentia estrany amb el contacte que en les circumstàncies de l'escena el feia més íntim del que podia haver resultat en un altra ocasió; alhora, no podia evitar deixar-se endur pel que fes.

Era ell, el noi que li havia confessat que no tenia amics, el que l'havia ajudat quan havia sentit que no valia per res, el que semblava estar sempre pendent del seu benestar. No tenia por de deixar-se emportar pel que fos que planegés.

O almenys, davant de la mirada inquisidora d'aquells ulls blaus, semblava fàcil deixar-se emportar per la fantasia que eren un príncep i el seu humil servidor, encarregat de l'entreteniment de la cort.

—Mira'm, tu ets tu, jo soc jo. I sí, soc un príncep, però no deixaré que ningú et faci res.

La intensitat de les paraules va tornar a recordar-li com era un expert en lligar amb tothom. Va pensar com de fàcil seria que acabés involucrat en algun escàndol si anava mirant així a qualsevol. Era fàcil d'entendre que tothom caigués rendit als seus peus.

—Talleu!

L'escena havia acabat i tot i que seguia amb les robes de príncep l'efecte seductor va desaparèixer quan va preguntar-li si havia estat atractiu amb ulls il·lusionats per rebre un elogi per part seva. Va recuperar aquella innocència pròpia del noi quan veia la _Magical Girl Kokona_ o quan es dirigia a ell amb aquell “Mitsuki” que semblava tenir una musicalitat pròpia.

D'acord, potser alguns dels encants del Nagi seguien funcionant, fins i tot fora d'escena. Preferia no haver-ho d'acceptar però hi havia quelcom en aquell noi que, només de veure'l o sentir-lo amb el seu accent tan exagerat, el feia somriure. Potser precisament era aquell entusiasme que se li contagiava amb facilitat.

—Sí, sí, ho has fet molt bé, però no se t'ha anat la mà improvisant?

—Improvisant? OH! Només estava molt ficat al personatge, _in character. _

—Ah sí? Creus que a la directora li agradarà, per molt que estiguis “in character”, que hagis ignorat el guió?

—Oh, no! My freedom!

—Sí, sí, el que tu diguis.

—Però oi que soc un gran príncep?

—Sí, Nagi, tens pinta de príncep i ets el guapo del grup.

—Thanks! Mitsuki! No t'he seduït?

Va intentar fer veure que no havia passat res i va seguir-li la veta en els seus parlaments habituals, exagerats com sempre i massa dramàtics.

Si el seu cor anava més de pressa de l'habitual podia seguir pensant que era només per l'esforç i l'emoció d'haver-se implicat en l'actuació.

* * *

—Mitsuki!! No!!

L'agafava entre els seus braços i una llàgrima queia per la seva galta. Portava el vestit tacat de sang —de fet era una taca que ja venia amb la mateixa roba, el cert és que s'havia decebut una mica en veure que no havien utilitzat salsa de tomàquet, la veritat— i l'escena era prou dramàtica ja que el seu noble amic s'estava morint en els seus braços. L'havia protegit en batalla i moria per ell, en el màxim sacrifici possible per demostrar la seva lleialtat.

Tot i que cap dels dos era expert actuant d'alguna manera semblava que el Mitsuki havia millorat força i aquell somriure que portava —el mateix que sempre li dirigia quan parlava d'alguna cosa que l'entusiasmava, especialment sobre el Zero, també quan era sincer amb ell i li explicava esperançat sobre el que desitjava fer en el seu futur— resultava l'acompanyant perfecte per a l'escena. Resignat i alhora tranquil en saber que havia fet el que havia de fer, salvar el seu príncep, aquell gest semblava resumir-ho tot.

Tanmateix, inesperadament va notar com la seva mà li tocava la galta. Un gest encara més dramàtic pel pobre moribund que es volia acomiadar d'ell.

—Si us plau no! No em deixis! No puc, jo...

—Seràs un gran rei, no en tinc cap dubte! Sé que a vegades no ho ha semblat però de debò ho penso. M'alegro d'haver estat al teu costat.

—M'és igual ser el rei o no! Només vull tenir-te amb mi!

Potser s'havia tornat a deixar emportar. Aquelles últimes frases eren massa explícites per la relació que se suposava que havien tingut aquells dos personatges però davant l'amabilitat del seu estimat súbdit no ho havia pogut evitar. Una part d'ell pensava que allò podia ser _fanservice, _com les converses entre els membres de _R__e:vale, _podia ser que una mica de tensió entre els dos funcionés?

—Si us plau, promet-me que t'esforçaràs per guanyar aquesta guerra i ser el millor rei.

—Ho faré, ho faré però si us plau...

—No et preocupis, només soc un vassall, això és...

Va tancar els ulls i va fer-se el mort. Va procedir a fer un crit, de nou, potser massa exagerat pel que requeria el paper, però trobava alliberador poder expressar quelcom semblant al que sentia cada cop que el Mitsuki començava amb els “només soc” o alguna frase semblant per tal de menystenir-se. No hi havia manera de fer-li veure com la seva amabilitat, facilitat de caràcter, bon humor, energia, dolçor eren tan especials. El seu somriure i...

El Nagi evitava pensar en el motiu pel qual sentia aquella necessitat de protegir-lo davant de qualsevol atac que es fes cap a ell mateix. Intentava també evitar entendre perquè sentia una mena d'escalforeta agradable cada cop que el seu somriure es dirigia només a ell, com en aquella escena. Només esperava que veritablement no hagués de separar-se d'ell en molt de temps.

—Talleu!

—Guau! Nagi, has cridat una barbaritat.

—T'estaves morint, _so dramatic _tot.

—Què, també ho faries si em morís de veritat? Cridar i plorar?

—Mitsuki no ho diguis de broma.

—D'acord, d'acord.

El noi no se'l prenia seriosament i només havia rigut. Tanmateix tot i que s'havia fet l'enfadat no podia durar gaire estona. Si sentia aquell riure al seu costat tot semblava més fàcil.

Va intentar fer veure, com sempre, que aquell riure no l'afectava i va seguir la conversa amb aquelles exageracions a les què el tenia acostumat.

Si el seu cor anava més de pressa de l'habitual podia seguir pensant que era només per l'esforç i l'emoció d'haver-se implicat en l'actuació.

* * *

Aquell dia de camí a casa els dos van tenir la sensació que hi havia quelcom que no els permetia ser els mateixos de sempre. Seguien sentint-se còmodes en la presència de l'altre. Després de compartir tantes coses havien trobat en l'altre una mena de recolzament per tot el que passés en el grup, potser més enllà d'aquest, si podien arribar a pensar en allò. Ambdós, des de perspectives i preocupacions molt diverses, intentaven ignorar que l'_Idolish7 _podia tenir un final, ignoraven també qualsevol possibilitat de canvi que es pogués produir en els set.

Potser per això també van fer veure que no havia passat res, tot i que potser no fos del tot així. Si havia passat alguna cosa potser només havia estat en el terreny de l'obra. Aquella en la què el Nagi era un príncep gairebé de conte i el Mitsuki algú amb facilitat per entretenir.

Res a veure amb la seva realitat.

O potser la taca vermella que es va començar a estendre al pit del més baixet i els crits desesperats del ros feien pensar el contrari.

—Nagi, fes el favor de deixar de cridar i passa'm un drap per treure'm el quètxup que m'has tirat.

—Veus com ploraria i cridaria per tu si et morissis?

—La teva idea de mort és això?

—Sí, no penso deixar-te morir.

Van riure alhora per l'estupidesa de la situació i aquell so va semblar-los que servia per tornar a fer funcionar la seva relació en els termes que ja coneixien, ignorant els drames innecessaris. Almenys durant una estona.

**Author's Note:**

> M'ha fet molta gràcia que mentre escrivia això m'he llegit una part de la història on fan exactament això però amb el Sou i el Tamaki (d'acord, exactament no, però m'enteneu, el mateix tipus de recurs).  
Que d'altra banda aquest parell també m'agrada força. Tinc massa ships en aquest joc, gaaaaah. Espero que no em vinguin ganes d'escriure sobre tots. ESPEERO. 
> 
> Gràcies per llegir. Qualsevol cosa:  
https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


End file.
